Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Planet of the Apes
Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Planet of the Apes is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossover to be created by Billy2009. Plot In 2029, aboard the United States Air Force space station Oberon, Leo Davidson works closely with primates who are trained for space missions. His favorite simian co-worker is a chimpanzee named Pericles. With a deadly electromagnetic storm approaching the station, a small space pod piloted by Pericles is used to probe the storm. Pericles's pod heads into the storm and disappears. Against his commanding officer's orders, Leo takes a second pod and goes in pursuit of Pericles. Entering the storm, Leo loses contact with the Oberon and crashes on a planet called Ashlar in the year 5021. He discovers that the world is ruled by humanoid apes who can speak human language and treat human beings as slaves. Leo comes across a female chimpanzee named Ari, who protests the awful treatment humans receive. Ari decides to buy Leo and a female slave named Daena to have them work as servants in the house of her father, Senator Sandar. Leo escapes his cage and frees other humans. Ari sees them, but Leo convinces her to join a human rebellion against the apes. General Thade and Colonel Attar march ape warriors in pursuit of the humans. Leo discovers Calima (the temple of "Semos"), a forbidden, but holy, site for the apes. Calima turns out to be the remains of the Oberon, Leo's space station, which has crashed on the planet's surface and looks ancient (the name Calima coming from the sign "'CA'ution 'LI've ani'MA'ls", the relevant letters being the only ones not covered in dust). According to the computer logs, the station has been there for thousands of years. Leo deduces that when he entered the vortex he was pushed forward in time, while the Oberon, searching after him, was not, crashing on the planet long before he did. The Oberon‍ 's log reveals that the apes on board, led by Semos, organized a mutiny and took control of the vessel after it crashed. The human and ape survivors of the struggle left the ship and their descendants are the people Leo has encountered since landing. In the present, a battle ensues between the humans and the apes. A familiar vehicle descends from the sky and is identified immediately by Leo as the pod piloted by Pericles, the chimpanzee astronaut. Pericles was pushed forward in time as Leo was, and had just now found his way to the planet. When Pericles lands, the apes interpret his landing as the return arrival of Semos, the first ape, who is their god. They bow, and hostilities between humans and apes disappear. Pericles then runs into the Oberon and Leo runs after him, followed by General Thade. Inside, Thade and Leo fight, with Pericles trying to help Leo, only to be thrown hard against a wall. Thade gets hold of Leo's gun, but does not understand how to use it at first. Seeing that Thade is in the pilot's deck, Leo closes the automatic door of the entrance, trapping Thade as he shoots the gun, the bullets ricocheting off the door harmlessly. Thade thrashes around to escape, but after all attempts to do so fail, he finally gives up. Leo then decides that it is time for him to leave the Planet of the Apes, so he gives Pericles to Ari, with her promising to look after him, also saying farewell to Daena. Leo climbs aboard Pericles's undamaged pod and uses it to travel back in time through the same electromagnetic storm. Leo ends up crashing in front of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. on Earth. He looks up at the Memorial, and sees it is now a monument in honor of General Thade. A swarm of police officers, firefighters, and news reporters descend on Leo, but on closer inspection, they are all apes. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie, Ducky, Chomper, Ruby, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Scar, the Hyenas Arthur Cecil BrerFox BrerBear guest star in this film. *Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport, Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport will join the team in the end of the film. *Both Pokémon 3: The Movie, Jurassic Park III, and Planet of the Apes were released in theaters in the year 2001, the same year that both Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns and The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze were released directly on home video. Category:Billy2009 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton films